This disclosure relates in general to over the highway truck or tractor platforms, such as deck plates and steps. More specifically, this disclosure relates to over the highway truck or tractor deck plates and steps that require fewer fasteners than traditional deck plates and steps.
Current over the highway truck or tractor platforms, such as deck plates and steps are mounted to a support at two to four points. In the case of a deck plate, the support is typically the frame rail of the truck or tractor. Current trucks have four to five different frame rail thicknesses. In the case of a step, the support may be a sheet metal bracket. Currently, up to five pieces of hardware are used to fasten the platform to the support at each connection point. For example, a screw, a top plate, a bottom plate, a lock washer, and a nut are typically used to fasten the platform to the support at each connection point. Considerable time is required to fasten platforms to supports using conventional hardware. As a result, the production time of a vehicle is increased.
Weight is one of the most important factors in the design of an over the highway truck or tractor. Vehicle operators are often paid by the ton/mile. Highway regulations set maximum weights for loaded trucks and tractors. As a result, the lighter the over the highway truck or tractor is, the more profitable it is. Even a small decrease in the weight of an over the highway truck or tractor greatly increases the profitability of the truck or tractor over its life.
Although it may seem negligible, the combined weight of the multiple pieces of conventional hardware required to fasten the steps and deck plates to an over the highway truck or tractor is significant. In addition, current steps and deck plates are generally made from metal plates that contribute to the weight of the vehicle.
There is a need for platforms for over the highway trucks and tractors that can be secured to supports with substantially less hardware than is required for traditional platforms, are easy to install in a short period of time and are lightweight.
This disclosure is directed to a platform for attachment to a support on an over the highway truck or tractor. The platform includes a plate having an upper surface and a lower surface. A plurality of elongated members extend from the lower surface. A plurality of latching hooks are defined on end portions of the elongated members. The latching hooks facilitate attachment of the platform to supports on the over the highway truck.
In one embodiment, the plurality of elongated members includes members having different lengths. The different lengths of the elongated members accommodates attachment of the platform to supports having varying thicknesses.
In one embodiment, the platform includes a plurality of elongated members with latching hooks along one side of the plate. A lip extends from the lower surface along the second side of the plate. The lip defines a channel between the lower surface and the lip. In this embodiment, the platform is attached to supports by placing the channel over one support to constrain one side of the platform and pressing the latching hooks over a second support to constrain the other side of the platform.
In one embodiment, a new quick connect fastener is used to secure the platform to the support. The fastener includes an elongated portion with threads and an arcuate surface extending radially outward from the elongated portion. First and second heads are defined at the ends of the elongated portion. The first head accommodates rotation of the fastener from an upper side of the platform and the second head accommodates rotation of the fastener from the lower side of the platform to bring the arcuate surface of the fastener into engagement with a support to secure the platform. The arcuate surface may define a cam. The arcuate surface may define a portion of a circle, such that the fastener can be rotated to clear the support. In one embodiment, the first and second heads are hex heads that are rotatable with a hex tool.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent and a fuller understanding will be obtained by reading the following detailed description in connection with the accompanying drawings.